


The Promise

by xSilentSecretsx



Series: You Gotta Be Kitten Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Peter Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stisaac friendship, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx
Summary: Suddenly Stiles’s sight was consumed by the gun that was trained on him. His own father was pointing a gun on him, his son.“Dad?” His voice cracked as his body trembled.“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!”Tears were freely falling from Stiles’s eyes. His body was shaking violently, he didn’t know if he could hold off on shifting. “I’m your son. Look dad I-I’ll explain everything to you just-”“You’re a monster.” His father whispered, eying the claws that Stiles didn’t even know he had unsheathed.You’re a monsterYou killed her, and now you’re killing me too.You did this to me.Stiles’s head was swimming with memories he wanted to forget. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t breathe. So he ran.Stiles reveals himself to his dad, but it doesn't go well, so he goes to the pack for comfort.Part 2 of the Gotta Be Kitten Me series
Series: You Gotta Be Kitten Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874239
Comments: 19
Kudos: 327





	The Promise

“Is it drugs?” Stiles frowned at the sudden question being directed at him from his father. He’d known that he had been acting differently. He’s been sneaking out more and lying. He hated the accusatory stare he was receiving. It broke his heart that he was doing this to his dad. 

“Dad, no.”

“Damnit, Stiles!” His father slammed his glass of whiskey onto the table. Startled, Stiles took a cautious step backward. This was too familiar. This was his fault it was happening again. “Stop lying to me. You’re skipping school, sneaking out, and I haven’t seen Scott in ages. Who’s your dealer?” It wasn’t a request but more of a demand for an answer. 

Stiles took a deep breath before deciding. He flashed his orange eyes, causing his father to jump back in his chair. Stiles didn’t expect what he did next. 

Suddenly Stiles’s sight was consumed by the gun that was trained on him. His own father was pointing a gun on him, his son. 

“Dad?” His voice cracked as his body trembled. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!”

Tears were freely falling from Stiles’s eyes. His body was shaking violently, he didn’t know if he could hold off on shifting. “I’m your son. Look dad I-I’ll explain everything to you just-” 

“You’re a monster.” His father whispered, eying the claws that Stiles didn’t even know he had unsheathed. 

_ You’re a monster _

_ You killed her, and now you’re killing me too. _

_ You did this to me. _

Stiles’s head was swimming with memories he wanted to forget. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t breathe. So he ran. 

/ᐠﹷ ‸ ﹷ ᐟ\ﾉ

  
  


He didn’t remember how he ended up at Derek’s loft or when he transformed. As soon as Isaac opened the door, he bolted inside and immediately hid in the space behind the fridge. He was curled into himself. He was making distressed mewls. The fridge he was behind moved suddenly, so Stiles fled again.

This time he ran up the stairs and went into an open drawer filled with Derek’s t-shirts. It was warm and comforting. The scent of his Alpha filled the space, leaving him feeling content. He purred briefly before resuming his whining. 

“I didn’t take my nephew as a cat person.” The unmistakable voice of Peter Hale spoke in amusement. 

“That’s Stiles,” Isaac responded blandly. 

A hand reached into the drawer and immediately retracted when Stiles bit it. Another hand shuffled some clothes around, revealing Stiles’s sleek black coat and piercing orange eyes, which narrowed at the disturbance. 

“None of that now.” Peter chastised and pet behind his ear. Stiles immediately nuzzled into it, poking his head out in the process. Stiles noticed Isaac pouting at him, while cradling his hand to his chest. He shook the remaining clothing from his small body and jumped onto Isaacs’s' shoulder and nuzzled his cheek in silent apology before jumping back into his nest of clothes. 

“Why are you in my room.” Derek stood at the doorway with a frown. 

“Stiles ran here smelling of fear and hurt, then hid,” Isaac answered.

Derek stalked forward and grimaced when he saw the cat in his drawer. He muttered something about Stiles shedding all over his clothes but didn’t move the cat. Peter hummed to himself and continued petting Stiles, who purred in appreciation. 

“It was your father wasn’t it?” Peter questioned softly. Stiles froze at the question and then hurriedly buried himself under the clothes once more, confirming Peter’s suspicion. 

“How did you know that?” Isaacs’s eyes widened at the information. 

“The smell of whiskey.” 

Isaac and Derek leaned forward until they caught the subtle smells themselves. Stiles shrunk into himself and mewled. Isaac warily moved the clothing off of him and scooped him into his arms. Stiles was about to attack or run but then changed his mind when Isaac scratched under his chin. 

“Stiles, shift back,” Derek demanded. Stiles’s tail swished angrily. 

“He needs clothes.” Peter pointed out. Derek threw a black t-shirt from his drawer onto his bed, followed by a pair of sweatpants. Isaac placed Stiles onto the bed and followed the Hales out of the room to give him privacy. Two minutes lately Stiles emerged downstairs with red-rimmed eyes. 

“I was going to tell him and I flashed my eyes, and he pointed a gun at me,” Stiles muttered with downcast eyes. Isaac’s eyes widened, while Derek flashed his eyes crimson red. Peter remained composed. “He called me a monster.” The tears streamed freely down his face. 

Peter sighed and walked out of the loft, leaving the remaining three confused. 

“Can I be a cat again?” Stiles asked tentatively. Derek contemplated for a second before shaking his head. 

“You can’t shift every time you’re upset. What happens when you’re upset in public?”

Stiles deflated, “I don’t even remember shifting or coming over here.” He admitted solemnly.

Derek nodded, “We’ll need to work on your control.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Isaac questioned. 

Stiles stood thoughtfully for a second before shrugging, “Strangely I do.” He groaned. Stiles noticed how open he was with his pack. He briefly wondered if it was because of his breed. He and Scott got in an argument over him joining Derek’s pack and Stiles immediately sought out the Betas for comfort. He confided in them without hesitation, something he wouldn’t do pre-bite. As soon as he accepted Derek as his Alpha, he felt a bond form. He accepted them as family. 

Isaac guided a glum Stiles towards the couch, and the two sat side by side. After his shift, he was the closest to Isaac after shifting. Stiles figured it was because of Isaac being touched, starved, and his love for the affection Stiles easily gave. Plus, it was no secret that Isaac was his favorite. 

“Dad took mom's death hard.” Stiles started, “He started drinking a lot.” Isaac was rubbing soothing circles on Stiles’s back. “He would black out a lot and say things to me. He would blame me for her death, told me I was sucking the life out of him. Mrs. McCall took me in for a few months when she saw a cut on my face and a few on my hands.”

“He hurt you?” Derek's growl was mimicked by Isaac. 

Stiles nodded hesitantly, “Only once, he threw his glass at me and I tried to clean it up before he woke up. He never remembered anything after drinking.” Stiles chuckle was humorless and dark, “He asked me if I was on drugs tonight and he was drinking again. He called me a monster...my mom called me that right before she died.” The room was silent after that. Isaac held on to him in a powerful hug. Derek paced back and forth in deep thought. After a few minutes, Derek took his phone out and sent a text to someone. Ten minutes later, Erica and Boyd were there with pizza and snacks. 

Stiles frowned in confusion, but Erica answered his silent question, “Pack night!” She squealed and made her way towards the couch to cuddle with Isaac and Stiles. 

“I brought all the Ironman movies.” Boyd smiled while holding them up. 

Stiles perked up, “Dude, you’re a closet nerd!” 

Erica cackled, “You can thank me for that.” The two shared a high-five as Boyd rolled his eyes and put the first movie on the tv. 

As they watched the movies and ate, the pack, including Derek, cuddled close together. Sometime during the night, Stiles found himself back in his cat form, moving from lap to lap, soaking in the affection and attention. 

/ᐠﹷ ‸ ﹷ ᐟ\ﾉ

Peter Hale made his way towards the Stilinski residence without hesitation. How dare he. How Dare John disrespect Claudia that way! He knew if she was watching over them; she was probably resenting her husband. Stiles was a good kid, always has been. He was smart and snarky. He made good grades and joined a sport. He took care of his Father and was loyal to a fault. 

When Peter arrived he didn’t waste time knocking on the door. Instead, he simply opened the door and glared at John, who was sitting on the couch drinking straight from the bottle. 

“Hale.” John's eyes widened in shock. “What the hell are you doing here!?” 

“I made a promise to Claudia.” Peter answered with a shrug, then closed the door. 

John flinched at the mention of his deceased wife, “What the hell are you talking about.” 

Peter didn’t answer straight away, he instead observed the home. It smelt mostly of Stiles. He could still scent the fear the boy had when faced with his father's gun. Peter growled, “She knew you’d fuck up.” John face shifted in anger at the accusation, “You pulled a gun on your teenage son.” John deflated at that and took another draw from his bottle. Peter huffed aggressively at the sight. 

Peter flashed his eyes and let himself shift into his Beta form. Before John could pull his gun out, Peter rushed towards him and grabbed the man's throat. The smell of fear filled the room and Peter grinned, “You wanted to see a monster, Johnathan.” Peter's grin was feral and sharp. 

“W-what did you do to my son?” John choked out, his bottle fell to the ground, shattering. Peter grabbed the man's gun and pocketed it before reaching for his phone and chucking it towards the other side of the room. Only then did he release his grip on the sheriff's throat. 

“You will sit and listen or  _ you  _ will be the next animal attack victim. Understood?” John nodded frantically while catching his breath. “Your son was given a gift. He is a shifter. I am a werewolf and so are the members of his pack. He’s a cat.” John blinked at that information. “He has enhanced abilities and a responsibility to help his pack mates with any supernatural disturbances that enter the town.” 

Realization dawned on John’s face, “All the animal attacks… Stiles being at crime scenes-how long has he been a-um shifter?”

Peter shrugged, “Recent development.” He shifted back to normal, “Claudia was close to a sister to me, as you may recall. I made a promise to her I would ensure her son's safety, even if it was against his own father.” John shrunk back at those words. This was the reason Peter had offered Stiles the bite, even as a crazed Alpha. Claudia was dear to him and accepted by the pack easily. Everyone adored her hyperactive son. “If need be, I will take him from you.” His threat hung in the air. Peter kept eye contact until John nodded in understanding. 

Peter grinned, showing his sharpened teeth, “Glad we came to an understanding. Don’t disappoint me again.” He walked towards the door, but before he left, he looked over his shoulder, “Claudia could’ve done better.” Then he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you wanted Steter, but with how I have this setup It wouldn't work out. I'm leaning towards Stisaac, but also Derek/Stiles/Isaac... or Sterek...I'm indecisive! Regardless Isaac and Stiles are going to be close and probably best friends. Let me know what you guys think of the story and potential pairings. The next installment may either be Scott confronting Stiles about being a shifter or Lydia finding out. Thanks for reading! All suggestions will be considered.


End file.
